


Because, You're My Song

by Yoriko



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko/pseuds/Yoriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimana rasanya apabila kau sering menyanyikan lagu, namun kau sendiri merasa bahwa lagu-lagu itu hampa? Tidak bermakna. Itulah yang kurasakan. Sebuah dilema yang selalu menghantuiku./ Mimato slight Taiora/ Read and Comment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because, You're My Song

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Romance
> 
> Pairing: Mimato slight Taiora
> 
> Rate: T
> 
> Disclaimer: Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

_Bagaimana rasanya apabila kau sering menyanyikan lagu, namun kau sendiri merasa bahwa lagu-lagu itu hampa?_

_Tidak bermakna._

_Bahkan benar-benar kosong…_

 

* * *

  **Because, You're My Song**

Digimon Akiyoshi Hongo

.

.

a Mimato fanfiction by Nagisa Yoriko

* * *

"Maaf, sudah saatnya aku pergi…" ucapmu memecah keheningan.

Aku menatapmu dengan penuh pengharapan, "Kau pasti akan kembali, iya 'kan?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, Yamato."

Bulir bening—yang semula mungkin kau tahan, akhirnya jatuh juga. Kini kau terisak. Aku memegang bahumu agar kau dapat sedikit lebih tenang. Aku percaya bahwa kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.

Diam-diam aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku  _jeans_ -ku. Lalu, kuraih tanganmu. Kutaruh benda tersebut di genggamanmu.

"Untukmu, Mimi…" bisikku.

Kulihat kau terkejut ketika mendapati benda itu berada di genggaman tanganmu.

"Ini 'kan, harmonika kesayanganmu. Mengapa Yamato memberikannya padaku? Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Kau keheranan seperti itu karena kau tahu persis bahwa itu adalah harmonika kesayanganku. Sudah jelas aku mempunyai alasan tertentu mengapa aku memberikannya padamu.

"Harmonika itu… semoga dapat menemanimu jika kau sedang sendirian di sana. Aku tahu kalau kau dapat memainkan alat musik."

"Tapi, ini kesayangan—"

"Aku harap… kau akan memainkannya di hadapanku ketika kau kembali nanti. Aku akan menunggu saat itu, Mimi."

Setelah itu aku berlari, meninggalkan kau yang sudah akan bertolak ke bandara Narita—meninggalkan Jepang. Mobil papamu sudah menunggu.

"Tunggu! Yamato!"

Masih tertangkap oleh pendengaranku ketika kau berteriak memanggilku. Tapi, maaf aku tidak sanggup lagi. Kau tahu Mimi, aku tidak sanggup melihat kepergianmu. Menyakitkan.

Konyol, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku seperti ini, perasaan seorang Ishida Yamato, kelas lima SD sepertiku terhadap Tachikawa Mimi, adik satu tingkat dibawahnya.

.

**Lima Tahun Kemudian**

.

Aku memegang  _mic-_ ku, satu lagu lagi maka konser  _band_  kami selesai. Sesekali pandanganku menyebar ke arah penonton. Tertangkap oleh ekor mataku, seorang gadis berambut pendek melambai ke arahku sementara di sebelahnya adalah pemuda berambut coklat. Aku tersenyum simpul. Sora dan Taichi, mereka teman sekelasku yang kerap melihat konserku.

Entahlah, apakah suaraku ini sangat bagus menurut mereka sehingga sering hadir di konserku. Tapi, apapun itu… terima kasih.

Aku memasukkan suaraku setelah intro musik terdengar. Lalu kembali bernyanyi, terdengar sorak para penonton ketika mereka mendengar bait awal lagu, kali ini aku menyanyikan salah satu lagu yang paling diminati para penggemar  _band_ kami.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, aku seolah merasa bahwa lagu-lagu yang kunyanyikan tidak mempunyai jiwa. Padahal aku telah berupaya untuk menyanyikannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Mengapa aku selalu seperti ini? Padahal aku telah menjadi vokalis  _band_  selama lebih dari dua tahun.

Aku merasa…  _laguku_  hilang.

.

.

.

Mobil kami baru saja melesat meninggalkan gedung konser. Aku akan masih menatap deretan lampu-lampu jalan di Tokyo, jika tidak dikejutkan oleh suara supir keluarga kami.

"Yamato-sama, kita langsung pulang saja?" tanyanya.

"Ah… iya, iya… langsung pulang saja," jawabku cepat. Lalu, aku kembali menatap ke luar jendela mobil.

Tokyo masih saja sedikit macet meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.24. Ah, apakah di New York kau menemui kemacetan seperti ini, Mimi? Seketika wajahku menghangat mengingat sifat ceriamu itu. Sudah lima tahun kita berpisah, bagaimana keadaanmu kini?

"Astaga!" ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Kakak, kau kenapa?" tanya Takeru yang berada di sebelahku. Ia memang kerap turut serta apabila aku menggelar konser. Terkecuali jika ia sakit, malas atau ada tugas sekolah, maka Takeru akan tetap tinggal di rumah.

Aku menghela nafas, "Mungkin ia sudah melupakanku…"

Pemuda kelas dua SMP itu memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Kemudian aku berbalik menatapnya.

"Menurutmu apakah tinggal di Amerika itu menyenangkan?"

Namun, bukannya jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya akan tetapi gelak tawa yang sontak memecah keheningan dalam mobil ini. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa ia tertawa, padahal aku merasa pertanyaanku itu tidak lucu. Lantas, kuacak-acak rambut yang sewarna denganku itu.

"Ah, aku tahu! Kakak merindukan kak Mimi, 'kan?"

_Checkmate!_

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa ketika ucapan Takeru begitu tepat sasaran.

"Seharusnya kakak mengatakannya sebelum kak Mimi pergi."

"Saat itu 'kan aku masih kelas lima SD, yang benar saja Takeru…" dalihku.

"Memangnya kenapa, kak? Apakah anak kelas lima SD tidak berhak mengutarakan perasaannya?"

Aku terbungkam, tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibirku.

Tapi, ah… aku juga telah memberikan harmonika kesayanganku. Semoga kau dapat mengerti maksudku, Mimi. Walaupun saat itu aku tidak mengatakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponselku berdering, kugeser  _slide phone_ -ku dan terlihat nama seseorang muncul di layar…  _Takenouchi Sora_

Kuangkat panggilan itu,  _"Halo, ada apa Sora? Ah iya! Tadi aku melihat kalian dari atas panggung. Terima kasih telah hadir di konserku ya!"_

" _Iya, sama-sama. Ano, hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa besok ada PR Fisika, praktikum Biologi dan tugas artikel. Menjadi artis bukan berarti melupakan kewajiban utama 'kan? "_ kata suara di seberang sana.

Kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal ini,  _"Terima kasih. Hahaha… tapi aku sudah mengerjakan PR itu sebelum berangkat konser. Hei, ngomong-ngomong aku masih di jalan. Taichi sudah mengantarmu pulang 'kan?"_

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana,  _"Tentu saja! Aku dan Taichi naik motor, sudah begitu dia ngebut jadi bisa cepat sampai. Ya sudah itu saja, sampai jumpa di sekolah!"_

" _Uhm…"_

Sambungan telepon itu lalu terputus.

"Dari kak Sora?" tanya Takeru kemudian.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ah… aku memang tidak dapat membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku memang sedikit iri pada mereka. Andai aku seperti Taichi yang berani mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sora, tidak sepertiku yang tidak dapat berkata apa-apa jika berada di dekat kau, Mimi.

* * *

 

"Pagi, Yamato!" seru sahabatku tiba-tiba.

Aku lalu mengulas senyum padanya, "Pagi, Taichi."

Seperti biasa—pagi hari di SMA Odaiba terutama di lorong loker—begitu ramai. Aku baru saja selesai melepas sepatuku dan akan mengambil sepatu khusus di loker. Akan tetapi…

_Bruuukk_ _!_

Amplop-amplop itu berguguran di atas kakiku. Saking banyaknya, sampai-sampai ketika kubuka pintu loker, amplop-amplop itu langsung berjatuhan. Aku segera merapikan semua itu. Taichi yang berada di dekatku hanya terkekeh.

"Hahahaha… kau tinggal memilih salah satu dari sekian banyak penggemarmu, Yamato. Mereka terus mengejarmu karena mengetahui bahwa kau masih  _single_."

"Ah, diam kau. Lebih baik kau bantu aku merapikan ini semua, Taichi."

Tidak. Aku sudah lelah membaca surat-surat pernyataan cinta semacam itu. Bukan berarti bahwa aku merasa angkuh. Sungguh tidak! Tapi, memang yang kuinginkan tidak ada pada salah satu dari mereka.

Aku tahu, mungkin aku sudah terlalu berlebihan. Masih saja menunggu 'laguku yang hilang'. Mengharapkan kau kembali, padahal mungkin saja kau telah melupakanku dan terpikat pada pemuda Amerika. Ah… itu memang hakmu, karena aku bukan siapa-siapamu, Mimi.

* * *

"Apakah sudah siap? Lima belas menit lagi konser akan dimulai," kata seorang penata panggung kepada kami yang tengah melakukan persiapan akhir.

"Ya, sebentar lagi," jawab gitaris  _band_  kami.

Kami memang tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai tawaran tampil. Setelah dua minggu yang lalu kami mengadakan konser di daerah Shibuya, malam ini kami akan konser lagi Tokyo Barat. Menyanyi lagi… dilema  _itu_  lagi.

Sejauh ini aku tetap berusaha untuk bersikap profesional dan konsisten dengan karierku ini. Tapi, Ya Tuhan, sampai kapan aku merasa seperti ini?

"Ayo, Yamato!" ucap salah satu rekan yang tiba-tiba menghentikan lamunanku.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, aku dan yang lainnya segera meninggalkan  _backstage_.

.

.

.

Konser kami yang berdurasi sekitar 1,5 jam itu—telah berakhir sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu, kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.05. Aku dan personil  _band_ lainnya tengah beristirahat di  _backstage._  Kali ini Takeru tidak ikut, sedang malas katanya.

Aku meraih  _hazelnut coffe_  yang disodorkan oleh rekanku. Masih sedikit panas memang… namun aku menikmatinya.

"Ah… siapa yang bermain harmonika di luar sana? Kalian mendengarnya tidak?" tanya rekanku yang lain.

Kami semua lalu hening sejenak. Mendengarkan dengan seksama hal yang baru saja ia katakan. Aku meletakkan mug yang kini kosong itu di atas meja. Benar! Sayup-sayup terdengar suara harmonika—yang entah dari mana sumber suara itu berasal—memainkan sebuah lagu. Terdengar jelas sekali, sepertinya suara itu berada di dekat panggung.

"Hey! Itu lagu yang kau nyanyikan terakhir tadi, Yamato! Lagumu! Lagu  _band_  kita!"

"Sepertinya yang memainkan harmonika itu adalah fans dari  _band_  kita…"

"Dengar! Bagus sekali lagu  _slow_  itu dia mainkan dengan harmonika!"

"Aku penasaran! Siapa yang memainkannya ya?"

Aku terdiam, tidak seperti reaksi personil  _band_ yang lain. Aku merasa ada yang ganjil dengan suara harmonika itu. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku mengenal suara harmonika itu!

Aku bangkit dan segera meninggalkan mereka.

"Yamato! Kau mau kemana?" terdengar teriakan rekan-rekanku.

Aku berlari menuju sumber suara itu berasal. Aku menuju panggung tetapi kini telah sepi, yang kulihat hanya beberapa kru panggung. Sayang sekali suara harmonika itu telah berhenti.

Hatiku berdegup kencang. Sungguh! Aku seperti mengenalnya… itu seperti suara harmonika milikku. Aku menepuk jidatku.

Bodoh! Itu tidak mungkin. Harmonika itu telah kuberikan pada Mimi.

" _Aku harap… kau akan memainkannya di hadapanku ketika kau kembali nanti. Aku akan menunggu saat itu, Mimi."_

Ingatan akan ucapan lima tahun lalu itu kini kembali hadir. Ah! Mimi?

Aku harus menemukan seseorang yang bermain harmonika tadi!

Kutanyakan pada beberapa kru yang masih berada di lokasi, apakah mereka melihat kemana perginya seseorang yang memainkan harmonika itu.

" _Tidak…"_

" _Aku memang mendengarnya tetapi aku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sehingga aku tidak_ _mengetahui siapa dia."_

Jawaban-jawaban itu membuatku putus asa. Menambah keyakinanku bahwa aku terlalu ber- _fatamorgana_ akan Mimi.

"Yamato-san, kau mencari gadis itu?" sapa seorang penata lampu kepadaku.

Wajahku kembali cerah, terlebih mendengar bahwa seseorang itu ternyata seorang gadis.

"I-iya! Kau melihatnya?" tanyaku bersemangat.

Ia mengangguk.

"Gadis yang memainkan harmonika itu memakai topi  _cowboy_  berwarna hitam, sayangnya wajahnya tertutup topi. Baru sekitar lima menit yang lalu dia keluar melalui pintu lima, aku rasa dia pergi menuju  _lift_."

"Terima kasih!"

Segera aku berlari menuju  _lift_ , tidak peduli aku sampai jatuh bangun karena saking bersemangatnya.

Syukurlah gedung tempat kami menggelar konser, kini sudah tidak terlalu ramai, para penonton telah membubarkan diri semenjak konser usai. Ini semua tentu saja memperlebar 'ruang gerakku'.

Akhirnya aku tiba di lorong  _lift,_  aku melihat tangan seseorang menekan tombol  _lift_  dari dalam. Pintu akan segera menutup. Kupercepat lariku, buru-buru menyelinap ke dalam—sesaat sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup.

_I did it!_

* * *

 

Iris  _orange-_ kecoklatan itu menatapku. Begitu pula denganku, kutatap mata itu. Kucoba untuk memastikan apakah benar itu kau, Mimi?

"Kaukah yang memainkan laguku itu dengan harmonika?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya ini aku, Yamato. Aku memainkan lagumu itu dengan ini."

Kau lalu menunjukkan sesuatu yang semula kau simpan dalam tasmu. Kau memperlihatkannya. Kini dapat kulihat kembali harmonika kesayanganku itu. Aku tidak bermimpi. Benar-benar harmonika yang dulu kuberikan padamu. Terlihat sekali bahwa kau telah merawatnya selama ini.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucapmu lirih.

Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Kutarik kau ke dalam pelukanku. Kupeluk dirimu erat, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi,  _laguku_.

"Aku merindukanmu selama ini. Aku pikir kau memang tidak akan pernah kembali, Mimi."

Tak kusangka, kaupun melingkarkan kedua tanganmu, membalas pelukanmu.

"Begitu juga denganku, harmonika pemberianmu selalu mengingatkanku akan Yamato…"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahku. Kupererat rengkuhanku. Kiranya hati ini terlalu bahagia dapat bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi…

"Se-sesak, aku kesulitan bernafas, Yamato,"

Akupun tersadar dan melepaskan pelukanku sembari terkekeh, "Maaf… hehe."

"Wah! Aku baru saja dipeluk artis terkenal! Habis ini aku harus meminta tanda tangannya," ucapmu ceria.

Akhirnya, aku dapat melihat keceriaan itu lagi, keceriaan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Tachikawa Mimi.

_Ting, drzzztt…_

Kebersamaan kita terinterupsi oleh bunyi tanda  _lift_ yang telah sampai di lantai tujuan. Pintu  _lift_ -pun telah terbuka. Aku melirik tanda tersebut, ternyata kami berhenti di lantai enam. Untunglah tidak ada orang yang menunggu  _lift_  ini setelah kami tiba. Namun, tetap saja aku belum bergerak keluar _._  Kaupun sepertinya mengerti mengapa aku seperti ini. Kau melepas topi  _cowboy_ -mu dan mengenakannya di kepalaku.

"Sekarang wajahmu sedikit tertutupi 'kan?" ucapmu polos.

Aku tersenyum, lalu tanpa komando kugenggam tanganmu. Membawamu keluar dari  _lift._ Akan kubawa kau kesana!

* * *

 

Kini kita berada di atas gedung— memandang jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh lampu-lampu kendaraan bermotor. Langit begitu cerah, seolah-olah paham betul dengan suasana hatiku saat ini. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang padamu. Rambut coklatmu memang tidak sepanjang dulu, kini lebih pendek. Tapi, terlihat lebih cantik.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas saat kau tiba-tiba memandangku. Sepertinya kau menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aku memperhatikanmu.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu.

"Ah… err, tidak! Hehe, tidak ada apa-apa. Uhm, mengapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku konser di sini?"

Kau memberiku sebuah senyuman, "Apa yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu? Aku tahu semuanya… perjalanan karirmu,  _band_ -mu, lagu-lagumu, jadwal konsermu. Melalui internet dan  _website_  resmi  _band_ -mu, aku tahu semuanya. Melalui itu pula… aku mempelajari lagumu untuk kumainkan dengan harmonika."

Aku mematung mendengar perkataanmu, tak menyangka bahwa kau ternyata mengetahui semua itu. Apakah benar penantianku ini tidak sia-sia?

"Kau masih ingat kata-kataku itu, Mimi?"

Kau mengangguk pelan, "Karena bagiku… itu adalah permohonan yang harus aku penuhi, seperti sebuah kepercayaan yang kau berikan dan harus kujaga."

Aku tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Lima tahun tidak bertemu, kau semakin bersikap dewasa, Mimi.

"Maukah kau memainkannya sekali lagi? Kau 'kan tadi belum benar-benar memainkannya di hadapanku."

Kau mengambil kembali harmonika itu dari dalam tasmu. Lalu, membunyikan setiap melodi lagu itu. Aku seakan terhipnotis mendengarnya. Alunan suara harmonika yang dulu milikku… terdengar indah kau mainkan. Tidak menyesal memberikannya padamu _._

Laguku itu… kau memainkannya dengan baik, _laguku_.

Sesaat kemudian kau menyelesaikan permainan harmonikamu.

"Bagaimana? Jelek ya?" tanyamu.

Aku terkekeh, "Sama sekali tidak, Mimi. Justru ternyata amat indah bila lagu itu dimainkan dengan harmonika. Err… apalagi kau yang memainkannya dengan harmonikaku."

"Terima kasih."

Kulihat ada semburat  _pink_ yang menghiasi pipimu kini.

Kita terdiam beberapa saat, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat kita terpatung hingga tidak dapat berkata apa-apa seperti ini. Tapi, ini gawat! Karena sedari tadi jantungku berdebar tidak karuan dan kini semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan—"

Kau dan aku tertawa kecil karena kita bersamaan mengatakannya.

"Kau dulu," ucapku sedikit tersipu.

"Tidak, Yamato dulu…"

Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah… haha… ini lho! Topimu, sempat terlupa sehingga terus kupakai."

Aku sudah akan melepas topi  _cowboy_ -mu jika tanganmu tidak menghalanginya.

"Baru saja ingin kukatakan. Topinya untuk Yamato saja…"

Alisku bertaut, "Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya Mimi suka memakai topi seperti ini? Dulu kau juga memakai yang lebih besar dari ini 'kan? Yang berwarna pink itu lho!"

Kau tertawa kecil.

"Haha… yang dulu sudah lama tidak kupakai lagi. Topi ini memang kesayanganku, justru itu… aku ingin memberikannya pada Yamato. Kau juga memberikan harmonika itu padaku 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Terima kasih. Akan kupakai saat konserku yang berikutnya."

Kini kau menatapku lekat-lekat. Aduh, Mimi! Kau tahu tidak? Jantungku seperti akan terlepas dari tempatnya jika kau menatapku seperti itu.

" _It looks good on you…"_  ucapmu lalu memberiku sebuah senyuman.

Aku hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas sebagai respon dari perkataanmu. Perlahan aku meraih tanganmu lalu kutautkan jemariku pada jemarimu. Kita saling bergandengan tangan.

Aku rasa kini sudah saatnya untuk kukatakan hal itu…

"Kumohon, jangan pergi lagi… akan kutemani kau kemanapun kau ingin pergi. Maukah mulai saat ini kau selalu disisiku, Tachikawa Mimi?"

Wajahmu tersipu, akupun senang melihatnya.

"Iya… a-aku mau. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yamato lagi…"

Gayung bersambut.

Hatiku bersorak riang. Tidak akan ada lagi dilema  _itu_. Mulai saat ini aku telah mendapatkan  _laguku,_ tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku lagi. Mulai esok dan seterusnya akan ada banyak hal yang dapat kita lakukan bersama-sama… seperti halnya Taichi dan Sora.

Aku yakin dalam waktu dekat, tidak ada lagi surat-surat cinta dari penggemar yang ditujukan untukku.

.

.

**~Selesai~**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original published: 05-24-2010


End file.
